


如何在出任务的时候挣到外快

by Lexecution



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Timkon, Top!Tim, bottom!kon, 脱衣舞男梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexecution/pseuds/Lexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon需要变装成一个脱衣舞男和膝上舞者，神奇的得到外快的方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何在出任务的时候挣到外快

TK已经是一对的前提，脱衣舞男梗

"你看，你去最合适。"神力女孩说。

Kon不明白这种事怎么会发生在自己身上。

他们要去一家酒吧调查贩卖一种最新的药剂的事情，那种可以让人短时间获得超能力但是副作用极大几乎致命的药物，这种药物还在研究之中，他们需要有人去潜入酒吧老板房间里拿到帐本找清来源。这个老板每次都会带走一个场上表现最佳的人，无论男女，于是，少年泰坦需要一个人去跳脱衣舞，然后选来选去选了Kon。

“你看，让女士去跳是不礼貌的，野兽小子是绿色的，闪电小子不能脱下他那身制服，而我还没有在除你之外小组内露过面，Kon，无容质疑，你才是最适合的人选。”

现在就变成了他费力的在身上穿上那些根本什么都挡不住的带子，还有那个羞耻的丁字裤，然后是恋物癖代表的皮裤，紧身的上衣，夹克还有那些首饰戒指，用银质锁链连起的各种饰品，他的脖子上戴着项圈，腿上还有丝袜，脚上穿着高跟的皮靴，旁边罗宾面色如常的看他穿上那些服饰，告诉他怎么跳脱衣舞。

我恨这个，超级小子想。

Kon看到了目标，神力女孩在耳机里说:“那个拿着雪茄的，在二楼依着栏杆的，穿蓝的就是目标，他在看你。” 

然后Kon觉得自己要抓住机会。

他把身上的夹克脱去，露出饱满的小臂和胸肌，然后把腿往后靠，白光打在他的脸上，珠光眼影闪着，睫毛投下一小片阴影，他的臀部贴在钢管上，色情地用臀肉夹着钢管，仿佛那是某人的屌一样，然后他把那碍眼的上衣脱掉，露出结实的皮肉，是的，谁不喜欢这样的男孩呢?

耳机里传来了轻浮的口哨声，然后他听到罗宾冷静的声音:“继续，不要停，等他下来之后我要你去跳膝上舞，顺便一提，你跳得挺好。”

Kon把自己挂在了钢管上，天啊，要是没有超能力，我要怎么挂在上面，Kon想。他的腿搅着那根脆弱的管子，然后他把皮裤拉链解开，露出他那条蕾丝边的丁字裤，是的，这是如此的色情，以致于场下的观众叫得更欢了，美元被大把撒在舞台上。

Kon翻下来，他趴在地上，身上什么都挡不住的带子发挥了他应有的作用，舞台边有几只手，把美元塞在他的带子里，还有皮裤缝中。

“意外之财不是吗?这可是任务之外的外快。”罗宾调笑到。

接着他看到目标下了楼，在吧台前点酒。他把裤子一把脱下，他要一下成功。

然后他看到了Tim，他被Tim半路拦腰截下。

“嘿，Tim，这让我怎么接近目标?”

“放心，你是最耀眼的明星，来吧，先到我这里跳个舞再撩别人也不迟。”

于是Kon坐在Tim膝上，他的大腿面向Tim敞开，手从大腿摸向腹部，然后摸上胸口，他轻轻捏着自己的乳头，用舌舔着Tim的耳垂，接着转身，把臀部靠近Tim的跨下，他在引诱他。

Tim笑着拿出真皮钱包，里面满满的都是绿色的钞票，他拿出一张在Kon前晃了晃，把它塞进了大腿袜缝里:“好孩子，这是奖赏。”

Kon继续在他面前摆动着臀部，根据“行规”，客人是无权猥亵和触摸膝上舞者的，Tim只能看着他尽情勾引他，而他却像个性无力者一样全然不动，这可不好，对一个小控制狂来说。

于是他乘机拉开了他的内裤缝，把一把钞票塞了进去。

“我可是你大方的客人，不给什么特权吗?”

接着Kon把他的身上的皮带一扣一扣的解开，露出饱满的胸部，他用手摸着Tim的腰带，接着向下，抚上了他的胯部，是的，Kon就是那么敢玩火。

“客人对着我硬了可不是什么好习惯。”

Tim笑着把更多的“富兰克林”塞在了带子里面，“没事，我可有的是钱。”

Tim顺着Kon的大腿摸到臀上，他听到了Kon的喘息。

然后果不其然，Tim就被酒吧老板制止了，接着他就看着Kon被他礼貌地邀请到了二楼的办公室。

Tim意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，没关系，他们晚上还可以继续。

 

“嘿，我一直想问，为什么Kon对膝上舞那么熟悉。”

听到的罗宾想:你当然不会知道了，他可有好好练过呢。

每次写TK都有种肾亏的感觉(。最近在忙大学录取的事，奇怪的断党，可以，这很四川(。Anyway，更新ABO和守夜人AU还是慢慢来，特别是守夜人AU，我还在补全系列的书。希望理解，以及谢谢支持。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：茶茶  
> Lof：茶茶


End file.
